Young Justice 12 Day of Christmas
by AlisonWest
Summary: A story about what my OC and my best friend OC. This story is just explains what Wally get these girls and their reactions. Wally/OC


**Alison: looks around the Christmas tree and see many presents. Some are big and other is small. A few are very colorful and some of them have different designs on them. **

**Author: hope you like it.**

**Alison: Wow, who are they from and when did I a Christmas tree?**

**Author: just read the piece of paper that is next to the tree.**

**Alison: fine**

On the first day of Christmas Wally gave to me. One Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: Why in the hell would he get me that? That is so stupid….Unless Bruce finally threaten to kill him. If he found out that, we took his car again.

On the Second day of Christmas Wally gave to me. Two Batman's, and a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: No, why do I have to be curse every year? (Falls on ground and starts to cry)

Dianna: What is the problem now?

Britannia: Tony gave us presents like this last year. Therefore, now that Wally started to do it. She feels that she cursed every Christmas year.

On the Third day of Christmas Wally gave to me. Three Aqualad, Two Batman's, and a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: Is it the cute on or the ugly one?

Dianna: The one that your sister in love with.

Britannia: Oh, shut the hell up. (Turns to Alison) It the same Aqualad, that in Young Justice.

Alison: Yes, I so can work with that.

(Both Dianna and Britannia shack their heads.)

On the Fourth day of Christmas Wally gave to me. Four Black Canary, Three Aqualad, Two Batman, and a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: (Cowards behind Britannia) protect me from her. I do not want be killed.

Dianna: Why would she kill you this time? (Looks between Alison and the four Black Canary) On the other hand, what are you planning on doing to her.

Britannia: Alison seems to do something, even if she does not do anything. (Steps away from in front of her sister.) You are on your own this time, Sis.

Alison: (Whimper) I hate you.

On the Fifth day of Christmas Wally gave to me. Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualad, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: So, one Hal Jordan and five rings. Umm, what we suppose to do with this stuff now?

Dianna: Not so sure, about you and your sister plans, but I am going to kill Wally.

Alison: Noooooooooo. (Runs after Dianna) you will not hurt him at all.

Britannia: (Shakes head and looks at the many different gifts) I so hate my life. Why can I not get a break in my life.

On the Six day of Christmas Wally gave to me. Six Flashes, Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualads, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: (Jumping up and down) Now I can so use this. I love the Flash.

Both Dianna and Britannia: WE NOW YOU DO.

On the Seventh day of Christmas Wally gave to me. Seven Hawk man, Six Flashes, Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualads, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Britannia: Great more stupid Justice League member. (Growls and storms out of the room)

Dianna: What the hell! Why in the hell would he get us these?

Alison: (sighs) O.K this getting tiring. (Starts to walk toward Wally) You are going to stop this and get us a real gift, right now.

Wally: Why, I thought you would like this gift.

All the girls glaring at Wally and then they turned away from Wally.

On the Eighth day of Christmas Wally gave to us. Eight Bruce Banner, Seven Hawk Man, Six Flashes, Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualads, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: Great more stupid gifts. Why do I get these gifts?

Dianna: He is your boyfriend.

Alison: Shut up.

On the Ninth day of Christmas Wally of gave to us. Nine Nightwings, Eight Bruce Banner, Seven Hawk Man, Six Flashes, Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualad, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: You have to be kidding me. (Glares at Wally) You are so dead.

Wally: What?

On the Tenth day of Christmas Wally gave to us. Ten Green Arrows, Nine Nightwings, Eight Bruce Banner, Seven Hawk Mans, Six Flashes, Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualads, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Britannia: Great.

Alison: Yeah, Great.

On the Eleventh day of Christmas Wally gave to us. Eleven Joker, Ten Green Arrows, Nine Nightwings, Eight Bruce Banner, Seven Hawk Man, Six Flashes, Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualads, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: Great, now we have to deal with more evil people.

Dianna: Your boyfriend is so stupid. Why would he do something like that? Is he that stupid?

Alison: Yeah, he is really starting to get on my nerves.

On the Twelfth day of Christmas, Wally gave to us. Twelve Wally West, Eleven Jokers, Ten Green Arrows, Nine Nightwings, Eight Bruce Banner, Seven Hawk Man, Six Flashes, Five Green Rings, Four Black Canary, Three Aqualads, Two Batman's, a Batmobile in Gotham City.

Alison: GOD DAMMIT.

Dianna: Great more stuff.


End file.
